The Guardian
by Lonestrider
Summary: A girl wakes up in a universe not her own and finds a destiny awaiting her. Will she be able to face up to it?
1. Prologue

(Disclaimer: X-Men are copyright to Marvel)

A/N: this story was started as an assignment in English where we were supposed to write of a time when we were frightened. i didn't want to tell a real event so she said we could make up something. thus the following madness occurred. also it's more a mix of the movie chars and the cartoon chars.

"The Guardian"

By: Lonestrider

**Prologue**

"Time to wake up the kid, Pete."

"You got your gun ready to fire in case of trouble?" _What the...whose voices are those?_ I fight the urge to bolt from my b-,_wait this isn't my bed. Where am I?_ I open my eyes a slit, then wide open as a clammy, wet hand touches my shoulder. I fly out of the bed, moving only on instinct as my legs propel me towards the door.

"Pete! Shoot her with the tranqu-." The man's voice is cut off as the door slams behind me. I keep running, stopping only when I find a safe hiding place to catch my breath. I think I'm far enough away, so I pause to gather my senses. Around me all I see is cold, dark steel with deep rust stains and-_wait. That isn't rust._ I move closer to the wall in the dim flourescent glow. _It's blood. What kind of place is this?_ I think frantically, aware that I must be miles from home. Out of the corner of my eye I see movement. My only reaction is hardly noticable while, as I pretend to study the wall, I slowly reach for a heavy pipe leaning against the wall. As I grasp the cold, smooth metal, I hear a scream of fear and pain nearby. I swing the lead pipe as hard as I can. When it makes contact, it is with a man who must be over nine feet tall. Terrified I release my grip on the pipe which he has caught in his hand. I stare in shock and amazement as he crushes it effortlessly. His entire body is gleaming steel, or at least what I can see of it, with gunmetal eyes. He leans forward as if he is going to eat me.

"Welcome to the future." he says, foul, rank breath washing over me, as consciousness slips away.


	2. Ch 1 Awakening

AN: Wow thanks for the reviews. Didn't expect to get any that soon. Thoughts are in italics. Bold italics is someone speaking in thought. But yeah on with the story:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1:Awakening

"Shh, sweetie. You're safe now." A soothing voice coos into my ear over the rattle of nearby machinery as I return to the world of the living.

"Uhh...my head." I moan as a pounding headache greets me.

"Jean, can you see if you can find some more aspirin or something else?" My eyes fly open as everything comes back. I practically fly off the soft hospital bed, pushing the white-haired woman sitting near me on the floor. As I continued to move away from the bed I heard a loud POP and felt a sharp pain in my hand. Where an IV had been blood was now flowing. Thoughts chase each other like rabbits while I take in my surroundings. _Crap, I don't see a door. Where am I now? They're getting too close to me. _I shrink against the wall as I hear, no...feel thoughts in my head that aren't mine. **_Just relax. Go back to sleep. We're not going to hurt you. _**As I listen my vision becomes tinged with black. I fight the urge to go to sleep but the voice wins as a man in a metallic wheelchair comes into the room. All I have time to notice is the hypnotic blue glow of his eyes before conciousness slips away yet again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles gave the girl a sad smile as Kurt caught her inches from the floor. She had tried to fight him and nearly won.

"I wish I didn't have to do that but we need her calm until we figure out who she is. Let's move her to one of the guest rooms and then meet in my office. Oh and Kurt..."

"I know, herr Professor, don't teleport her there. It might make her sick." Kurt said with an exasperated grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ Oh.My.Gosh. I have died and gone to Hell._ was the first thought I had as stared into the face of a demon. I tried not to move for the fear that...wait if I was already dead what did it matter? As quick as I could I made to knock the breath out of him. Before I could move though the demon, _handsome demon come to think of it_, laid me onto a soft bed as gently as a mother would her babe. As he backs away so I can see him fully, I realize who he is. It's Nightcrawler from my X-men comic books. He stopped moving when he saw my eyes, big as dinner plates, staring at him. He broke our staring contest with a flick of his hand to turn his holowatch on.

"Too late." I said giving him a grim smile. I could tell he was talking to the professor by the look of concentration on his face. Seconds later, I heard the voice from earlier. **_Nikki, I think we need to talk._**


	3. Ch 2 Temper, Temper

Notes:sorry i'vebeen really busy lately I swearthe teachers are out to get me.well here's the next chap! i'll probably forget to do Rogue's accent every once in a while but i'll try not to. hope you enjoy please review!

**Chapter 2-Temper, Temper**

As I realize he's in my head and probably knows everything about me now, I feel a surge of anger.

I lash out with my mind before I think of the consequences. I felt a sharp throb of pain and then his

mind withdrew from mine. I cast a look at Kurt to see what he was doing and gasped when as

soon as I looked at him I heard the echo of a thought. _What the crap! How can I hear his _

_thoughts?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow. She has a bigger temper than I was expecting." Professor Xavier moaned, clutching his head.

He had a small, throbbing headache which he knew would turn into a migraine sooner or later.

"Jean? Ororo?"he called into the main hall and...got no reply from either.

"Professor? Is there somethin' you need?" Rogue's head appeared from behind the heavy oak door.

"Ah. Rogue. Do you know where Ororo or Jean are?"

"Jean's at the mall with Scott and Ms. Ororo took Evan to get some new clothes."

"Oh that's right, today is Saturday, Ororo mentioned she would be gone for most of the day.

Would you care to accompany me to the medical ward?"

"Why? You're okay aren't ya?" A worried look sprang up on the young Southern belle's face at the

thought of the professor being injured.

"I'm fine, Rogue. Kurt is just having some trouble with our guest."

"Oh ,well, sure. I ain't got nothin' else ta do." she replied as her normal facade slipped back into

place.

"Before we go, do you think you could find me some aspirin?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: yes I know the chapters are really short. they should eventually start getting longer and better. thanks to all reviewers!


	4. Ch 3 What the Crap?

Ch 3--What the Crap?

Nikki POV

"Can you explain to me where I am, how I got here and who you are?" I asked, nervousness and fear evident on my face by the glare of the swinging light overhead. The Professor had taken me into a room with chrome walls and medical equipment everywhere.

"Well, I was hoping you could explain the second but as for where you are, this is my school for the gifted. And I am Cha-"

"Charles Xavier, known to your students and X-Men as Professor X. I know."I cut him off because I already knew who he was. I knew everything. His background, his lovers, his son, everything about him was stored in my X-Men obsessed brain. I just had to hear him say his name.

"How do you know all that?" His face had grown pale which only emphasized his cobalt blue eyes.

"Tell ya later. First you tell me how you found me."

"Okay."he says hesitating for a second because of my sudden change of attitude.

"Here let me help you. Let's see, you were on Cerebro, just checking everything out and then you saw something strange, me, apparently, so you sent, uh what's his name...oh, Peter, Colossus, to come find me. Right? Fill in the blanks for me."

Then I feel a wave of anger, like a tsunami, as he prys into my brain to see where I've come from. It's so forceful it knocks me to the ground. As I fall to the floor my heads cracks on the corner of the table. Stars burst in my eyes a moment before blood starts pouring over them. _oh look is that part of my brain?_

I struggle to get up with only one thought in mind: Beat the crap out of him. I grab the corner of the table and...metal claws slide from between my knuckles? I collapse back to the floor and stare at the claws until I feel the blood stop gushing from my wounded (most likely concussed) head and I feel the wound slowly begin to close up. I sit up as I hear a small, mechanical whir and my head spins.

"I'm sorry for doing that." the Professor's gentle voice says. "But I had to know what your power was."

_Tap, tap. _"Hey Charley. Everything okay in there?" The door opens a crack and I see the face of my idol, Logan.

I completely ignore him though as I gaze at the Professor in shock.

"W-what? You mean that I'm a mutant? How?"


	5. Ch 4 This has got to be a dream

Ch 4-This has got to be a dream

AN: okay, okay i know i have been gone forever. sorry. hold off on the torches and pitchforks. i just wanted to post this and then i will prbly be gone for another long period of time. but i will try to post now that i have found the notebook the story was written in. and now ch 4. oh and words like _words_ are thoughts.

_Oh yeah. This is real nice. I ask for an explanation and get sent to a room until they figure out what to do with me. Well, at least I found out I'm a mutant. That's something. But what did the professor mean when he said he knew what my power is? How did I get Logan's claws and healing ability? And that must have been Logan's temper as well...that could have ended badly if Logan hadn't come in when he did._

As I look around my new room, I spot my bookbag. _How did that get here?_ _Well, even though I can't remember what I was doing before I woke up in this weird place, I always have my bag with me. But who got it? I didn't have it with me when I ran away from those guys in the slaughter house. _I begin to rummage through my books; I find my comics and look for my favorites.

"Hi, are you, like, hungry? The Professor told me you might, like, want something to eat." I whirl around and see a young girl, about sixteen like me, with brown hair pulled back into a preppy little ponytail, holding a box from some pizza place.

"Hi, um yeah, I guess I am a little hungry." I say in a soft voice, my shyness kicking in like it does everytime I meet someone for the first time.

"Sorry if I, like, scared you. I'm Kitty Pryde." she says, acting like meeting someone new is the greatest thing in the world.

"I'm Nikki. Nice to meet you...So, uh, what do y'all do around here for fun? Got internet?" I say, trying to make small talk and failing miserably. But Kitty actually goes along with it and humors me.

"Yeah. Fastest that there is right now. We also have stables with plenty of horses to choose from. We have a swimming pool, tennis courts, baseball field, and, like, tons of other stuff. We also have a garage on the lower levels that has a lot of cars, if you're into them." she offers me a slice of pizza as she sits on the bed beside me. Taking it, I'm surprised how fast I eat it. _Guess I was hungrier than I thought._

After a couple of moments of silence besides chewing and swallowing, I ask about the garage she mentioned. "So...about these cars. Are there any street racing type cars?"

"Um, yeah, actually I think there are, like, a couple."

Getting excited, I set my pizza down. "Really? Like ones with nitrous and everything?" Before she can answer though, the can that I am holding falls to the ground. I didn't drop it or anything, it just went straight through my hand. Kitty shrieks as I then slip straight through the floor like a ghost. She tries to grab me but her hands go right through me, same as the can did. The look of shock on my face disappears as Kitty runs to get someone. The last thing I see is her going through the door. Then my head passes through the floor. _This is Kitty's power. To rearrange her molecules around those of other objects._ I've figured out what my power is. Or at least one part of my power. I can mimic the powers of other mutants. I don't know why it only happens at certain times though. I begin to panic as I continue to fall, floor after floor. _Maybe I can control the power. _I desperately concentrate trying to stop my fall. Suddenly, gravity regains its hold on me as I pass through another floor. _Crap._ is all I have time to think before I fall to the ground...hard. My ankle snaps and is not in a natural position. _Ow._ I bite my lip trying to hold back a cry of pain.

_Time to see what else there is to this power._ I think about Logan's power and focus on healing my ankle. I gasp as the pain begins to fade and then returns sharply as my focus slips. Once the healing is done, I climb to my feet and look around. _Okay, it's incredibly dark. That tells me a lot about where I am...not. _Sighing, I begin opening doors, trying to find a way back up. I never notice the blood red eyes stalking me from the shadows.

yep. 'nother cliffy. i'll try to update as soon as possible but i'm a little busy at the moment. please review!


End file.
